


everything has changed (and now it's only you that matters)

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Post-Chroma Conclave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Vex takes care of Percy after his second brush with death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day my contribution is getting percy blown more. god knows he deserves it.

It takes her a while to find time to get Percy alone, much less naked, after the island and the resurrection and the mess that follows. There’s too much to think about, too much that they all need to think about in the long run, and really, she wants to worry about the smaller things. The things she can help soothe now.

Like the fact that her boyfriend was literally torn open and killed again.

When she finally gets him alone, it takes a bit to even progress to the naked part. She can’t really complain. Percy is lovely company both dressed and undressed, and he enjoys bantering back and forth while they lay curled in his bed. Eventually, though, their soft kisses become more heated, gain some teeth, and his hand slips under her shirt to cup her breast.

From there it takes her almost no time at all to completely strip naked, flinging her clothes in what she thinks vaguely resembles a pile. His shirt comes off first, and when she leans back to look at his face, Percy looks at her with a reverence that she recognizes; it’s the same way the devoted look when they pray to their gods. It’s flattering and does absolutely nothing to help her ego, and she makes a bit of a show of bending and stretching in ways that make him flush and run his tongue over his lips like a hungry cat.

On any other night, she’d be willing to let him devour her - he’s very good at it, although with such a clever tongue when talking it’s no wonder it follows him to bed too - but she wants something different tonight.

She climbs onto his lap, the tip of her nose brushing gently against his. “Hi.”

“Hello,” he murmurs, a soft look of affection glimmering in those blue eyes of his. Vex leans forward to press her lips against his neck.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” she says as she starts peppers kisses down across his collarbone.

“Vex,” he sighs, running his fingers through her braid until it pulls loose and falls apart. “You don’t have to.”

Sinking lower, her tongue darts out to trace a circle across his nipple and he groans in response, his back arching and his fingers tightening in her hair. She smiles and rests her forehead against his chest. “But I want to. Do you want me to?”

“I wouldn’t be, ah, opposed. Not if you want it.” He pulls his hands from her hair and smooths them over her shoulders and down her back. “Anything for you.”

Sharp eyes trace the features of her face as he stares down at her with a look of utter fondness, and she can’t help the pang she feels in her heart. She wants to take care of him - wants this night to be about him and his pleasure - but there he goes again. He’s always been so eager to please her, and not just in bed. His arrows, the broom, the title; they were all to make her happy. Anything to make her happy. It’s… it’s fascinating, really. She’s never had anything like this before, never had anybody like him before. And -

And _gods_ , she almost lost him. Again.

She almost lost him for the second time, his innards spilled out across a necromancer’s lair on that fucking island. Her eyes dart down to the evidence of what happened to him - the slightly raised, darkened scar tissue - and her chest aches.

Fuck. She loves him so fucking much.

Shoving thoughts of the island away, Vex pulls his nipple into her mouth and sucks, lavishing it with attention. Percy lets out the prettiest moan in response, fingers tightening on her arms. She lets go of it with a pop and glances up at him so she can meet his eyes before licking her lips.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he says in a low voice.

She swats at his arm and he laughs. “Not fucking funny, Percival.”

“I’m sorry.” He reaches for her chin and tilts her face up, leaning forward so he can kiss her. “I’m sorry.”

She bites his bottom lip and it startles another laugh from him - not hard, mind you, but enough to get a reaction from him. His mouth opens again, presumably to comment on it, but she silences him by pressing her mouth against his again, and when he lets out a soft groan against her lips she licks into his mouth and delights at the shivers that run down his body.

Her kisses trail downwards, leaving his mouth (and he tries to chase her for more kisses but she playfully pushes him back - she has other things in mind) so she can press against his chin and down his throat. When she reaches his Adam’s apple her tongue darts out to trace it and he swallows hard, sending it bobbing. It pulls another smile to her lips.

She brushes against his other nipple on her way down, delighting in the way he wiggles when she pulls at it slightly. Her delight fizzles as she dips lower, however, and she’s greeted with Raishan’s handywork.

She presses her lips softly against the wound on his stomach, kissing along the jagged scars left by the green dragon. They’re ugly. There’s no dancing around it or romanticizing them; they’re awful and hard to look at, although with healing magic it looks a lot better. Percy’s covered in scars, some from his journeys at her side and some from Ripley or even the time in between, but these are awful in a way that she can barely comprehend.

“Does it still hurt?” she asks softly, her lips still hovering close to the scars.

“I’m a bit sore,” he admits.

“I’ll be gentle,” she promises, kissing them again. He shivers against her lips.

She slides her hand under the waistband of his pants and hums when she finds him half hard already. Percy hisses as she takes him into her hand and swipes her thumb across the head. Leaning up to press another kiss to the corner of his jaw, she reluctantly lets go of him so she can pull his pants off. He shifts to help her, tilting his hips so she can drag his pants and underwear off in one go. He kicks it off to the side before he reaches out a hand to cup the back of her neck and pull her in and press his lips to hers, remarkably sweet and gentle even as she reaches down to touch him.

His hips stutter as she wraps around him, rocking into her hand to meet each of her strokes. He’s deliciously responsive to her touch, trying to match her pace as she works him. She quickens her strokes, and when he bucks up into the circle of her hand he smears his slick across himself and her fingers.

She could honestly be happy getting him off like this - jerking him off until he comes hard against his own stomach. It’s a delightful thought, but one she’d rather explore another night.

“Scoot to the edge of the bed,” she prompts him with another open-mouthed kiss, which he returns greedily. He listens to her, moving to the side of the bed as she crawls backwards on her hands and knees with him. From there, his blue eyes trace her descent down, down, down until she’s on her knees in front of him with her chin gently resting on his knee while her hand still plays with him.

It’s been awhile since she sucked somebody off. She didn’t do it their first night together (although they found plenty of other things to entertain themselves with), so the needy whine Percy makes when she pulls the head of his cock into her mouth is new and oh so delightful. He slowly reaches forward until he can brush a dark wave of hair out of her eyes, his fingers staying tangled in it as he gently holds her.

Vex swirls her tongue around the tip - drawing the prettiest moan from him - before trailing it down his length until she’s at his base, then runs the flat of her tongue back up to the top. Percy’s reaction is immediate, his back arching at the feeling of her hot and wet and willing to please him. And then she takes him into her mouth as far as she can and his hips snap up hard instinctively, and she can’t help but be grateful that she doesn’t have a sensitive gag reflex. Vex presses the palm of her hand against the top of one of his thighs to hold him down, and she can hear him make a breathy, slurred apology.

She pulls him out of her mouth and presses a kiss to the head. He quivers. “Don’t be sorry, Percy.”

Vex swipes her tongue across where she just kissed and he moans again. Then she blows on him and his hips roll upwards again as he gasps. She laughs, and Percy cusses, and then she takes him into her mouth again and all words seem to become lost to him - all words except for the soft repetition of her name as her head bobs up and down, a sound that pulses heat between her legs.

The way he is under her lips and tongue, she knows he won’t last very long. From the few times she’s had him in bed already, she knows his stamina is fairly good - but he’s so sensitive to every movement of her tongue and mouth and, gods bless him, she wants to see him come hard.

And then there’s herself. She wants - she _needs_ \- friction. Snaking a hand down between her legs, she whimpers around his cock when her fingers find herself hot and wet, already worked up from taking care of Percy.

“Vex,” Percy warns, voice strained.

Glancing up at Percy, she meets his eyes before she spares him a wink and hollows her cheeks, which is enough to undo him right then and there. His hand tightens almost painfully in her hair and she feels it directly in the slickness of her core as she fingers herself, and she can tell he’s trying not to thrust up into her mouth by the way his thighs tremble. She takes him down as far as she can and works her tongue against him, and when he comes deep in her mouth Percy keens, his spend hot against her tongue.

The way his eyes widen and darken with lust all over again when he watches her pull his cock from between her lips and swallow sends another hot pulse directly between her legs.

“Come here,” he whispers, reaching out blindly for her. Pulling her fingers from her heat makes her whine, but she climbs up off the floor and onto his stomach, careful to mind the bruises and scars, and lets Percy wrap his arms around her waist and pull her flush against him. Vex whimpers when the flesh of his stomach rubs against her sensitive core, and Percy immediately notices. He releases her from his grasp and lets her sit up again, settling his hands on her knees. “Let me take care of you now.”

Vex steals a kiss from him before she complies, and Percy makes a surprised whimper as he catches the taste of himself on her tongue. She takes his hand and guides him between her legs, letting out a long moan against his open mouth as their fingers find her clit and begin to circle it. She leans back and lets Percy take over from there - already clever enough to figure out just how to play her - but she keeps her hand over his, and when he dips down lower to push two fingers into her slick entrance and crooks his fingers she cries out, rocking down onto his hand so her clit rubs against it while he fucks her.

“Percy,” she whimpers as he presses a third finger into her, and he smiles softly up at her as she rides his fingers. She keens as he crooks them inside of her again and it’s all over, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as she tightens around him. “Percy, Percy - _ah_ \- _fuck, Percy_!”

He lets their entwined fingers linger against her clit even after he pulls out from her, gently stroking her through her orgasm until she has to gently push their hands away because she’s too sensitive. When she collapses against him, he wraps an arm around her and presses a kiss against her hair.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he murmurs into it, almost too quiet to hear. Vex opens her mouth to speak and finds herself unable to properly form words, so instead she just buries her face in his neck and nods. A low laugh rumbles through his chest. “I’ll take that as _you’re welcome_.” After another moment of nothing but their gentle panting hanging in the air, he licks his lips before speaking again. “I’ve never had that before.”

This time she does manage to gather her words, and she props her chin up on his chest so she can look at him. “What do you mean?”

“That,” he says again, the color rising in his cheeks slightly. He nods down their naked bodies towards his cock.

She sits up a little bit more. “You’ve never had a blow job before?”

Percy lets out a nervous little laugh before he nods again, and it’s downright delightful how cute he looks like this. “My experience in this area before you is… rather lacking, I admit. Just the bare basics.”

Vex leans forward to press a kiss against the tip of his nose before crowing out, “Oh, _darling_! That simply won’t do!” Stealing another kiss from his lips, she lets her fingers tangle up into his soft white hair. “I have so many fun things to show you -” kiss, kiss, kiss, “- and so many more blow jobs to give you!”

She feels Percy’s cock give a half-hearted little twitch between them and she can’t help but laugh. Perhaps their night isn’t quite over yet.

“That sounds delightful,” he says between kisses, his own hands carding through her dark hair. “Just promise me I’ll get the chance to take care of you too.”

Vex practically purrs. “That’s a promise I can wholeheartedly agree to.”  



End file.
